La théorie des coeurs
by CaptainJay
Summary: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, en coeur-à-coeur.


_Je retrouve une grande inspiration pour mon couple préféré en ce moment. J'espère que j'ai réussi à m'immiscer dans la tête de notre Capitaine préféré sans trop le dénaturer. J'ai toujours trouver la théorie des deux coeurs synchronisés complètement mièvre et inutilement romantique. J'ai horreur de tout ce qui est romantique. Dans la vraie vie, je suis comme Ianto voire même Owen, horreur du romantisme. Mais dans la fiction, j'essaye de laisser une place au romantisme sans tomber dans la mièvrerie. J'espère que ma théorie vous plaira. Moi je l'aime._

* * *

><p>Cette nuit est une nuit comme toutes les autres. Et pourtant, je sais que cela va bientôt changer. Parce que comme toutes les nuits, je vais découvrir un nouvel élément sur lui, alors que je l'observe jusqu'à ce que l'aube le rapelle à moi.<p>

Dans le secret d'une nuit noire, Ianto laisse tomber ses dernières barrières et me laisse à loisir, le caresser du regard, le plus simplement du monde. Et chaque nuit qu'il passe dans mes bras, il se dévoile à moi, inconsciemment peut-être, mais il le fait. Et je garde ses secrets au plus profond de mon coeur d'immortel. Je les garderai jusqu'à la fin, sans jamais le trahir.

Les nouvelles facettes de mon amant semblent inépuisables, après l'avoir désirer avec mon coeur et mon corps, après l'avoir fait mien et laisser Morphée me le ravir le temps de quelques heures, je les attends, je les désire autant que lui.

La nuit dernière, j'ai découvert que sa lèvre inférieure tressaille lorsque je laisse mon pouce glisser derrière le lobe de son oreille. La nuit d'avant, c'est la façon dont ses yeux cessent de bouger derrière ses paupières closes lorsque j'expire. Une autre nuit et j'ai appris à aimer la manie qu'il a de marmonner des bribes de gallois, ces magnifiques voyelles galloises, à ce moment-là juste des soupirs, lorsque je plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux.

Je pourrais vous parler de tout ce que j'ai remarqué au sujet de mon compagnon alors qu'il repose dans mes bras. La liste est interminable mais je la connais sur le bout des doigts. Ianto aurait sûrement quelques doutes s'il m'entendait. Il semble que sa mémoire phénoménale ait déteint sur moi. Mais je ne m'en plaindrai pas. Tous ces petits détails, je les chérirai. Et bien après qu'il est desérté ma vie, non par choix, Ianto ne m'abandonnera jamais, mais par fatalité, j'aurai peut-être oublié son nom, même si le nom de Ianto Jones me paraît difficile à oublier, mais je me souviendrai de cet amant qui ne dormait pas les yeux paupières totalement closes pour que je puisse admirer ses magnifiques yeux bleus lumineux dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Je ne cherche pas ces subtilités, j'attends que celle de la soirée se présente à moi et me ravisse une nouvelle fois le coeur. Et l'attente me permet de réfléchir en paix. Je sais que même si je laisse mes pensées s'attarder sur les horreurs que j'ai vues, vécues ou commises lors de ma longue vie, cette petite surprise quotidienne me réconfortera, me prouvant qu'il y a toujours des merveilles dans ce monde.

Et ce soir, en attendant ce que Ianto peut m'offrir, je repense au déjeuner avec mon équipe, instant léger dans mes pensées. Je revois encore le sourire sarcastique qu'a laissé échapper Ianto, faisant écho à celui d'Owen, lorsque Gwen nous a exposé sa théorie de deux coeurs synchronisés comme symbole de deux âmes soeurs. Alors qu'Owen a clairement exprimé sa moquerie, Ianto a été plus discret, gardant pour lui ce qu'il pensait de sa théorie. Mais je sais ce qui lui avait traversé la tête. Ianto n'aime pas le romantisme, il préfère partager les choses simples de la vie et j'aurai du m'en douter dès le début pour un homme discret tel que lui.

Moi, même si je n'ai rien dit, j'ai aimé la théorie de Gwen. Si Ianto était dans ma tête, il m'aurait sûrement taquiné sur ma miéverie. Mais que voulez-vous? J'ai vécu dans les années 40, où romantisme et galanterie sont de mise pour ravir le coeur d'élégantes jeunes femmes. Après autant de temps que moi passé sur Terre, il est difficile de se refaire. Et même si mon Gallois m'a appris à me contenter de petits plaisirs de la vie, ma nature romantique réapparaît de temps à autre. Et lorsque c'est le cas, même s'il a horreur de cela, Ianto me laisse aller à cette petite lubie. Pour me faire plaisir. Et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. En lui offrant des gestes romantiques, j'ai l'impression de faire les choses bien avec lui. Et c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde.

Alors, cette théorie m'a plu. L'idée que deux coeurs battent à l'unisson est fascinant. C'est pourquoi je décide ce soir de partir à la recherche de la nouvelle facette de mon amant et que je mon concentre sur les battements de son coeur et du mien. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que Ianto est mon âme-soeur, l'autre personne qui après Rose et le Docteur, a changé ma vie. Mais si la théorie de Gwen se vérifie, ça pourrait être amusant. Je peux voir d'ici la rougeur délicieuse qui prendrait place sur les joues de mon Teaboy lorsque je lui dirais, nous appelant des 'âmes-soeurs'.

Je pose donc mon oreille sur son coeur et dépose une de mes mains sur le mien. J'écoute avec attention les battements de nos deux organes et après de longues secondes, un sourire se glisse sur mes lèvres. Non! Son coeur et le mien ne battent pas à l'unisson. C'est encore plus beau que cela. Ils se répondent. Nos coeurs dialoguent entre eux. Lorsque mon coeur se tait, le sien prend le relais. Comme un battement infini.

Je l'ai cherché, je l'ai trouvé. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à une surprise aussi merveilleuse. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer silencieusement. Nos deux coeurs qui dialoguent, c'est l'une des choses les plus belles que l'univers m'ait donné la possibilité de vivre. La plus belle expérience de ma vie se trouvait entre mes bras, sous la peau diaphane d'un enfant du siècle de tous les changements.

Ianto Jones m'appartient. Et j'appartiens à Ianto Jones. Ce sont nos coeurs qui l'ont choisi.

**E.N.D**


End file.
